There is a need to provide a readily accessible compacted fishing net for a stream fisherman which he may easily unfold using only one hand to permit netting the fish while he controls the fishing rod and reel with his other hand. In respect to earlier developed folding fishing nets they are believed to have failed to fully provide such a folding fish net.
Mr. Sundberg's fishing net, disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 1,524,957 requires three unfolding operations to open it, via six mechanically complicated pivot joints. One of its handle pivot joints requires a flex member locking means to retain itself in the opened position. Also a rim pivot joint opposite the handle has a sliding pivot joint requiring a flange for mounting. It is not apparent Mr. Sundberg's folding fishing net may be operated entirely by one hand.
Mr. Mathews' fishing net, illustrated in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,748 is believed to require the use of both hands when deploying the fishing net. Mr. Walter's fishing net, disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,311 is quite complicated and has a reduced opening for entry of a fish into the net. Mr. Hamilton's fishing net, shown in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,829 has a longitudinally divided handle and is simply mechanically operated. However it does not fold very compactly nor unfold to a full size circular shape. Other earlier provided fishing nets of more general interest are disclosed in: Loomis McVickar's U.S. Pat. No. 1,184,466; Mr. Chapman's U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,942; Mr. Dietrich's U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,444; and Mr. Smith's U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,714. Also U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,556,650; 2,939,239; 2,409,146; and 2,738,608; Canadian Pat. No. 486263.